Go Figure
by pull harder
Summary: Tezuka wishes, deep inside, that Ryoma will never take a fall... TezuRyo.


Hey guys! I decided to post a TezuRyo fic because my head hurts. I just love posting stuff that I'm not sure of when I have a headache. It seems weird that way. Relaxes me somewhat, too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT. Something like that is too good for me. I don't own the song Go Figure, either.

**---**

_Go Figure_

**---**

Ryoma is the same as he's always been. Cocky. Confident. Indifferent.

In his tennis team, Tezuka hadn't changed these traits. He thought that, though they didn't make the freshman unique, they surely defined him.

Other people didn't even know the boy by name. For others, Ryoma was always the snarky annoying brat of a tennis player from Seigaku. The first year. And within themselves, they debate whether the brat had an actual _right_ to be a brat.

It always amused Tezuka, though he didn't show it. He wanted to laugh whenever he heard other people wondering who the heck Echizen Ryoma is. More often than not, he finds himself on the verge of telling those people that the _little monster_ who they were all talking about was better than majority of the tennis players in the world.

Ryoma, for the junior high captain, wasn't the genius monstrosity that some other—_those losers_—kept calling him. He wasn't a monstrosity at all.

Ryoma is his dream. He's the high-soaring dream which Tezuka didn't want to end. He didn't want to see the boy, from his towering place in the heavens, plummet down to the ground.

That was one thing that he wished not to happen. Not now. Not ever.

---

"Ne buchou," Ryoma called his companion's attention. "It's your serve."

Tezuka complied.

The boy had to dive in order to return the ball, but it was an easy shot.

His captain simply watched the ball shoot past him.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, buchou."

Things pretty much went downhill from there.

---

Fuji stood beside Tezuka as the whole team watched Ryoma's match. _Practice_ match, but a match none-the-less. Especially since it was with Rikkai dai's Sanada Genichirou. "Echizen has surely improved," the tensai stated.

Tezuka nodded.

"That's so like him. He has limitless potential like the tennis magazine says."

He turned to Fuji. "Aa…"

"I hope nothing happens that can disappoint him in the end."

The captain gazed at Ryoma, hoping that what Fuji said would not come true.

It would devastate Ryoma.

It would devastate him.

---

Ryoma gasped for breath. His lungs were aching. He felt his eyes stinging. Hoping that it wasn't because of tears, he shut them tight.

Echizen Ryoma lost.

He didn't know how. He didn't know why. Heck, he didn't even care.

He just lost.

_So what?_ A part of his mind questioned. _What about it?_

'_I should've won. This shouldn't have happened. My team… I must be the laughing stock in Seigaku.'_

_Does it matter? Why would you be a laughing stock anyway?_

'_It matters. I just lost to a loser.'_

_Your team wouldn't treat you any different even though you lost. You know they're better than that._

'_Buchou was watching. I must've disappointed him…'_

_He wouldn't care. Trust him…_

Trust… him…?

Ryoma tried to steady his breath, but froze when he felt a person stand beside him.

"Echizen."

The freshman looked up. He ignored how his opponent rejoiced with his teammates—_they're just being stupid_. He ignored the way the greater part of the crowd was silent and how they were watching him. He ignored everything, only focusing on the person next to him.

There was a slight smile on Tezuka's face. "Mada mada dane, Echizen." The smile was meant for Ryoma, as he quoted the other's trademark statement.

Ryoma couldn't help but smile back in relief.

A smile which turned into a smirk a couple of seconds later.

"Yudan sezu ni ikkou, buchou."

_Don't ever let your guard down. I'll reach you soon._

---

_Sometimes you fall before you fly_

_Sometimes you laugh when you should cry_

_Go figure_

_When things got messed up_

_You wanted to give up_

_Nothing seemed right but turned out fine_

_Go figure_

**---**

**---**

Wow. I can't believe I finished this. It seems so different from where I imagined it. I hope you guys like this! Yeah, and the song is Go Figure by Everlife. I guess it just… inspired… me, in a way.

Please review!


End file.
